


Judas; a TheAmazingAtheistXReader

by TheCrimsonClub



Category: Paul Parky - Fandom, PaulsEgo, Scott Kirk, TheAmazingAthiest, TheDrunkenPeasants, Tj Kirk, youtuber
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Fighting, Gang Bang, Gang Rape, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Leather, Lemon, M/M, Meme, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, PWP, Paul Parky - Freeform, PaulsEgo - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, S&M, Scott Kirk - Freeform, Sex, Shota, Smut, Stalker, Stalking, TheAmazingAtheist - Freeform, TheAmazingAtheistXReader, TheDrunkenPeasants - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tj Kirk - Freeform, Violence, Yaoi, bara, faggot, non-con, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonClub/pseuds/TheCrimsonClub
Summary: You are an avid fan of TheAmazingAtheist and have successful arrived at the Drunken Peasants meet up in London England. And after a few drinks and a long night Tj Kirk has coerced you into sleeping with him for the night. Or at least that's what you expected ;)





	1. High Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey faggots of the internet. I know what you have came for. And I shall happily provide you with the gay sustenance you require to survive. Snort up this disgusting work of mine and cry in disappointment at what your, and my, life has amounted to. Have fun :D

You walk backwards, collapsing on the end of the bed. Your tense nerves command you to sit up straight, you had become a victim to the dictator that was the dingy hotel room. Covering your face, you winced at the thought of TJ walking in on your awkward display of fear. You felt so stupid, talking up a big game in the bar was easy. It wasn’t only the two of you, you gained comfort in impressing the multitudes at the meet up. But now that Paul and Ben had vanished, TJ had bought a new room, just for the two of you. “Haha, hey (Y/N) did you make it up the stairs” you heard his voice boom through the corridor and through the entrance of the room, he was laughing, completely intoxicated. You on the other hand had snapped stone sober the second you had entered the room; the smell of earthy rot had awakened an instant anxiety. “Yeah, haha” you replied in a pathetic moan, it was obvious that you were distressed, but due to his levels of shit faced it wasn’t likely that he would notice. You grip the white crusty sheets, expecting to absorb strength from the fabric but instead its cold nature draws your fists of the smidgen of energy you had conjured. Your heart thumps through your chest, almost bursting through your rib cage like a restricted love bird. Their he was. Leaning against the door frame, his height caused him to hunch slightly under the ceiling, it was almost cute how comically giant he was. It was alarming how dark his leather jacket appeared in the rooms lighting, his torso disappeared into the abyss, leaving a head held up by a scraggly blonde beard. “So” He coughed abruptly, he’d been coughing all night, probably due to all the weed he smokes on his YouTube show. “You cool?” he continued with a distorted voice, imitating an underworld demon. “Shouldn’t I be asking you the same thing?” You joked back nudging your shoulders, the last thing you wanted to hear was his draining small talk. “Good.” He smiled slipping out a cigarette from his box of Pall Mall. As he did he walked ominously to the large open window, its translucent curtains flapping in the wind sent your hairs escalating, its creepy silhouette caressed his body until he found a subtle rocking chair to sit on.  
“No smoking inside TJ!” You screeched in a feminine voice, intentionally trying to pester him. “Shut up faggot.” He replied in a dead voice, but you could understand that he was being satirical. You didn’t mind that slur anyway, it was like you had claimed its desired effect and flipped it back on society, you actually liked it. “That’s homophobia! I’m reporting you!” You screamed again in the same annoying voice, you accidentally shouted a bit too load for your own good however. “Shut up! Anyways how can I be that homophobic when I’m about to fuck your ass.” he quickly snapped under his breath. Slowly a devious smirk enveloped his face, his eyes scanning your body stretched out over the bed. Jesus Christ why did he have to say that, you had become a living tomato, your cheeks flushed red, you could feel heat omitting from your collar. You flinched into a ball at the revelation of how exposed you were laying on the bed, of course this was unintentional. Luckily, he turned back to the window and lit his cigarette, the fire glowed like an anthem of a passionate romance blossoming in the night. “Oooo you look so edgy in this lighting TJ” You uttered quickly crawling up the bed, clawing at the blanket trying to get under the sheets for protection from his potential rage. “I swear.” He whispered shaking his head praying for strength from god. His hair flowed into a fringe, almost close enough to his cigarette to set alight. 

There you were. Lying under the sheets in a crappy hotel staring at thirty-something year old man who you were about to have sex with, as a 16 year old (Y/G). This is what you had dreamed of, and now observing the result you can’t help but be depressed. Inhaling from this position you realised the disgusting odour smothered in the sheets. Peeping over them you discovered the huge yellow stain imprinted on it, the wisps of white light from the curtain illuminating the sheet exposed it in all its disgusting glory. You exhaled deeply, relieved that you had calmed down from your previous fit. Doing so altered TJ’s attention. “What is it? Has the faggot grown tired? Its past your bedtime, isn’t it?” He said in a condescending tone peering faintly over the sheets to see you. You stayed silent, amplifying the sound of the ceiling fan, it twirls the awkward aura to every corner of the room. You pressed your tongue against your teeth, scraping them in annoyance, you knew you had become pissed off. “Don’t you have a girlfriend.” You stared at him, ripping his comfort through his irises. He spun his head in surprise, like a rabbit caught in headlights. He chuckled trying to figure out what you had just said, and how it could possibly have been a joke. “Why did you even bring me here… I’m sick of being used.” You couldn’t believe the words you were saying. A sickness erupted in your stomach, rising through your chest. In revulsion, you shot up from the sheets and jumped out of the bed. It was cold. “What the fuck are you talking about! We are together right now. You and me. Forget about Chelsea.” He pleaded running up to you, grabbing your wrists. You couldn’t see him in the dark, you weren’t even facing in his direction. His grasp was clammy, you could puke. “Move.” You chanted into the dark, asserting dominance. The walls many cracks screamed for you to leave the room. It was becoming claustrophobic. “Look. Ugh. What’s wrong? We were fine before.” he grasps you, spinning you towards him. He pulls you into his chest. You squirm with your shoulders static, you were pathetic compared to his strength. Your whole body lent into his warm embrace. You were both overheated, moisture stuck to your flesh, the air was thick in sweat and water vapour. The smell of aftershave and cigarettes engulfed your nostril’s, you were becoming light headed, it was lulling you into a hypnotic state of submission. And with a last jolt of resistance you rested your head onto his chest.


	2. A Carnivorous Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been soiling in anticipation for weeks, waiting for the precise moment of The Drunken Peasants meet up in London. No longer did you have to travel to them. Instead the pray has came to you, only a tooth away from Tjs supple flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Whoop woop. This takes place earlier in the day within chapter 1, practically a prequel. But trust me, shit hits the fan this chapter. It is now discovered that you have psychotic tendencies to stalk famous people, and Tj has luckily found his way as your first victim.

He lent against the red brick wall, an extremely common foundation within London England. Some residue clung to his black leather jacket, it was concrete crumbs breaking up the monotony of the solid black material. The leather was rough and worn, like the man’s skin it rested upon. Golden blonde streaks of straw like hair lay over his shoulder, flopping nonchalantly, matching the casual attitude he had embodied. His large height matched his equally as large amount of body fat, creating an awkward display of retardation. You could feel your mouth salivate as he took meaningful inhales of his trashy cigarette, the thought of dry smoke sucking the moisture from your throat whilst coating your lungs with a fresh layer of thick tar disturbed you. It was for this exact reason that you had avoided taking up smoking with the rest of the delinquent children. The noun “atheist” was printed in bold white writing on his raven coloured t shirt. Yet the only thing you could sense coming from him was the word “asshole”, it was obvious that you where encountering an extremely self-entitled, serial narcissist, edge lord.

It was ecstasy, he was so oblivious to your obsession. You swung like a hatchet around the corner, hidden from his peripheral vision behind the wall. Your legs where squirming in sexual yearning, primal desire began to leak from your aura. Flashbacks of late night lust began to engulf your mind, if you had a kink, it was this man. You gulped, knowing fully well if he knew what you did to him in your mind, he would book it for the nearest police station. But this wasn’t your fantasies, you are innocent, no need to fear him, just approach him. You were going to calm down, and talk to him. The whole reason you came four hours early for the event was to get him alone, so let’s make use of this fruitful opportunity, pick him like the peach he is. “Hey!” You skipped from around the corner, remembering the cute bonces you rehearsed, and stopped puppy eyed in front of him. Thumping in your chest was your heart like a mad prisoner, you muffled its screams with an adorable smile. 

“EGH!... Uh. Wow. You came out of fucking nowhere.” He said recovering from choking on his cigarette. Shit! You scared him. “Sorry, haha.” You rubbed the back of you head in embarrassment, a classic move for attractive anime characters. You had to make a swift recovery, he had to want you. “No, its fine. Shit… you’re a bit early, aren’t you?” Open mouthed your head raced for a logical reply, a normal reply even. “Oh yeah, I came from far you see. I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t late. The trains you see, their always late in England.” Calm, you chanted in your head, still with that unassuming grin. “Where are the others?” You asked, referencing Paul and Scotty, not like you cared, but you would pretend for Tj. “At the back, sorting out legal shit for renting the place. Fuck doing that shit myself. Theirs a reason I don’t have an office job.” You stared into his warm eyes, nodding consistently to present your interest in his gabbling, giggling the very breath he finished his speech. It was crucial to stroke his massive ego, it would be the way you slipped in through the multitudes of people, you would be his slave. Attentive to his every need, twirl his strawberry blonde hair whenever he felt uneasy. 

“So, what do we do until then.” You said walking towards the wall. Now was the chance to show him what his eternal love looked like. You collapsed your back against the wall of the Pub, stretching your hips displaying to him your toned and slender body. You rolled your eyes behind your head in defeat. You where the complete opposite to his girlfriend. She was curvy, sweet, well-mannered and most of all… female. Meanwhile you where marvelling in your skinny framed, mean, bitchy and most of all… male body. “Well I need to finish this.” He says holding up his cigarette. “Ommm, Tj. That’s naughty.” You wine in a childish voice, although you were joking, you really wish that he wouldn’t deflower his perfection so nonchalantly. “Shut up.” He chuckled taking a huge huff of his trashy cigarette, he was looking at you, strangling you from oxygen with his glare. You needed to keep him entertained, enthral him like an opening chapter to an epic love saga. “Hey Tj, we need you to sign something!” You heard a voice in the distance yell. You shoot your glance at the intruder, it was Paul waving for Tjs attention from the back of the Pub. No, he can’t go. You look at back at Tj with a look tinted with concern and desperation, almost destroying the vial of normality you had designed. “Fuck off!” He yelled in response, gifting you with a smirk, he wanted your company. “You should probably go.” You say looking at your feet, swirling them like a disappointed child. You didn’t want to convince him otherwise but showing that you have his best interests in mind should impress him. “Nah, Paul isn't not a retard. He can do it himself.” He muttered under his breath queuing Paul to retreat to his legal affairs. Their it was, his signature dismissive wafting of the hand that he would use to order people to go away, stalking his channel for six years you’d become extremely familiar with this often-offensive gesture. It was like a flash, it stained your psyche like a photograph forming in a darkroom. He was just standing there, smiling at you, not even taking a hit from his cigarette. Observing your surrounding you realised the two of you were completely isolated, with only the tweets of the magpies as a witness. Perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, more is coming, and neither Paul or Tj shall be spared by my fucked up rampage to deflower the drunken peasants!

**Author's Note:**

> EXPECT AN UPDATE! Hope you enjoyed my abomination against all literature. May we all praise Tjs chode. Plus PaulsEgo will be making an appearance in the not too distant future. That is all...


End file.
